Hotel translyvania
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie with a male Mavis and female Johnny
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hotel Transylvania

* * *

1897

On a train.

Budapest the next stop said a man.

Budapest is the next stop said the man.

Budapest said the man.

Tickets ladies said the man.

Thank you, young man said Dracula.

Man, I hate wearing a disguise said, Murray.

These heels are killing me said, Murray.

Ok take it down a notch, we don't want to alarm the humans said Dracula.

Psst, Drac said Frankie.

I'm about to freak out said a boy.

You're a nice kitty said Dracula.

I'm good kitty cat said the boy.

Oh no not this clown again said Dracula.

Good evening travelers said a man.

I am Dr. Abraham Van Helsing said, Van Helsing.

Yes, one of the Van Helsing said, Van Helsing.

For centuries my family has protected humanity from the evils of monsters said, Van Helsing.

So you believe me when I tell you there are monsters hiding amongst you said, Van Helsing.

But fear not, for I am a professional said, Van Helsing.

And I know how to flush out these beasts said, Van Helsing.

Bring them into the light said, Van Helsing.

Fire bad said, Frankie.

The monster escape to on top of the train.

Sorry guys said Dracula.

Then he pushes them off the train.

Then they reach the last car on the train.

Finally, first I kill Dracula and then the rest of the monsters said, Van Helsing.

Why do you keep doing this? Asks Dracula.

Your dad, grandfather, your great-great-granny I defeated them all said Dracula.

When will you Van Helsing learn to let go of the hate? Asks Dracula.

Never because you monster a said, Van Helsing.

Mouse? Said, Van Helsing.

You can't run from me prince of darkness I hunt you for all eternity said, Van Helsing.

I swear I will never rest until I destroy you said, Van Helsing.

And every other monster if it's the ever last thing I do Said Van Helsing.

Boy that guy is annoying maybe one day there will be a place where monster can go to get away from it all said Dracula.

Take a vacation who knows maybe even get married wouldn't that be something said Dracula.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own hotel translyvania

* * *

Present day

A car goes through the woods and other creatures follow.

A ramp drops down, the car goes down the ramp, through a tunnel and arrives at the castle.

A pumpkin-headed man gets out, goes around, opens the door and a werewolf family gets out.

Yeah, it's a mess back there said a werewolf.

Zombie bellhops get their language.

In the castle are monsters.

Welcome to Hotel Transylvania said Dracula.

Human free since 1898 said Dracula.

Your favorite destination takes an intartary said Dracula.

I have personally designed the spectacular schedule of events all leading to my son's birthday extravaganza tomorrow said Dracula.

We always look forward to coming every year Count we enjoy the safety so much said a monster.

Of course, that's why we built it said Dracula.

Yes, good evening said Dracula.

Thank you, Marty, you look pale as well said Dracula.

Sir sir sir said a suit of armor.

We have an urgent plumbing issue said the suit of armor.

Plumbing on it said Dracula.

Mr. Ghouligan said Dracula.

There is a clogged toilet in room 348 said the suit of armor.

It's okay we all get stomach aches Mr. Bigfoot said Dracula.

Then werewolf kids come into the hotel and cause chaos.

Hey kids, reel it in you're only supposed to make mom and dad miserable said the father.

Now is that any way to behave? Asks Dracula.

This is a hotel, not a cemetery said Dracula.

Sorry, uncle Drac said a werewolf pup.

Drac how are ya? Asks the father.

Wayne my old friend said Dracula.

Couldn't wait for this weekend said, Wayne.

Always great to be out of the shadows for a couple days said, Wayne.

The family looks beautiful said Dracula.

Let me just clean up their filth said Dracula.

Housekeeping said Dracula.

The witch maids clean up after the werewolf kids.

Frankie my boy said Dracula.

Look at you still traveling by mail Mr. cheapo said Dracula.

It's not a money thing I have a plane phobia I mean at any moment those engines could catch said, Frankie.

Fire said, Wayne.

Yeah yeah fire bad we know said, Wayne.

Guys come on said Dracula.

Does that look like Frankenstein's head? Asks Dracula.

Hey, Drac buddy what's going on with your cape there? Asks Wayne.

What do you ouch said Dracula.

Who pinched me? Asks Dracula.

Guilty you're irresistible said, Invisible Man.

Yes, very amusing invisible man and hello great to see you said Dracula.

Ah never gets old said invisible man.

Oh, ho ho ho said Dracula.

Missed me said, Invisible Man.

Missed me said, Invisible Man.

Missed me said, Invisible Man.

Missed me said, Invisible man

Ok, you win hold this bacon said Dracula.

Why i'm I holding bac ahh said, Invisible Man.

Get em off said, Invisible Man.

Here comes the party said a Mummy.

Hello, Murray said Dracula.

Drac what's up buddy? Asks Murray.

The sand Murray the sand, always with the sand said Murray.

Wolfie, Wanda, Frank said Murray.

I love this guy said, Murray.

You lookin too now that it's just the head said, Murray.

Oh ok, you'll pay for that said Frank.

So what's up Drac hotel is lookin off the hook said, Murray.

Hey, guys watch this said, Frank.

By the way, you right about those directions said Murray.

Oh, good good said Dracula.

I took the tigiris through the Nile absolutely no traffic said, Murray.

You're kidding me said Dracula.

Right in my lobby? Asks Dracula.

Drac, I swear, man, I don't run like that said Murray.

Housekeeping said Dracula

I was not the cause of that said Murray.

We're ready said a spider.

A web reads Happy 118th birthday Malvin.

If only Martha was here to see this said Wanda.

She's always here Wanda said Dracula.

Okay, friends, I am so glad you are here to celebrate said Dracula.

Another birthday for my sweet little Malvin and another successful year of refuge from them said Dracula.

These are recent human images our surveillance has uncovered said Dracula.

They are getting fatter so as to overpower us said Dracula

And they are wearing less clothing, allowing more movement to strangle us or cut open our heads and put candy in them said Dracula.

But they will never find us here said Dracula.

Evil villain, you will never win said Dracula

Okie fun starts in 30 minutes said Dracula.

Right now, I have to see my little boy said Dracula.

He's not so little anymore said, Frank.

Yes, he is said Dracula.

What's going on out there? Are we at the hotel? Asks Eunice.

Frank, did you book us for a tandem massage? Did you get us a table at Hunchbacks? Did you do anything? Asks Eunice.

You're welcome said, Invisible Man.

What's going on? Asks Eunice.


End file.
